Desolation
by Miazaki-san
Summary: She had lost everything and became engulfed by her sorrow. The world was turning to ruin beneath her touch, and all Jakob could do was watch, praying she would forgive him for what he had to do.


**A/N: I normally do not write such angsty fics but after a terrible week, I needed to write something to relieve my sorrow. And I wanted to explore how Kamui's losses would affect her and what she would become if pushed to the edge.**

* * *

Jakob could only watch with sorrowful eyes as Kamui slaughtered soldier after solider.

The shattered remains of her dragonstone laid at his feet, but he didn't bother to pick the shards up. Even if Jakob could somehow fix it, it wouldn't do much good.

Nothing could calm Kamui's rage now.

Not even the pleas for her own soldiers who she struck down without a second thought, drenching her scales with their blood.

'We are all enemies in her eyes now.'

She had lost everything: her identity, her mother, her kingdom, and now, her sister.

Her whole world was burning down, taking her deteriorating sanity with it.

Jakob didn't even flinch as soldiers raced past him in a pathetic attempt to flee as their former commander decimated them one by one.

And he didn't blink as their blood splattered across his face and stained his clothes.

No, he just continued to stare at Kamui as she destroyed everything in her path.

Because beneath her monstrous roars and ghastly form, all Jakob could see was a sobbing little girl who was crying out for death.

Silently, Jakob gazed around and took in the corpses of the royal families and their retainers, the corpses of precious friends and loved ones who pledged their allegiance to Kamui, and the corpses of the servants who helped raise her.

She had killed them all in her rage until only Jakob remained standing.

If Lady Azura was here, she might've been able to prevent all this unnecessary bloodshed.

But Lady Azura wasn't here anymore.

And even if Kamui became human, the mere sight of what she had done would destroy her, and the world would brand her as monster. They would torture her within an inch of her life before publicly executing her, damning her as the root of all evil.

Jakob couldn't let that happen to Kamui, not when the world had drained so much from her already.

She was his liege, his friend, his love, and she would suffer, no matter the outcome.

Jakob realized this and his heart dropped at the only solution that remained.

He had to stop Kamui.

For the sake of the deceased soldiers.

For the sake of her families.

And for the sake of the little girl who he knew was still in there, her anguished cries resonating through his mind.

"My lady…" He whimpered, clutching his chest as angry tears stung his eyes. "Forgive me for not protecting you."

Jakob then stumbled forward until he reached one of the fallen swordsmen and took their Wyrmslayer, the blade heavy in his hands.

Then, slowly, he moved towards Kamui, apologizing with every step he took.

"I'm sorry."

*step*

"I'm sorry."

*step*

"I'm sorry."

As if sensing his approach, Kamui whirled around and let out a blood chilling roar before charging forward.

"Lady Kamui.." He croaked, not seeing a dragon hurdling towards him but the smiling princess he loved so dearly. She would jump into his arms and kiss his cheek with a mischievous grin. Then, she would lean in and disclose her hopes and dreams: to be free of her imprisonment in the fortress, to laugh and smile alongside her family, to make irreplaceable friends while traveling the world, and to have him by her side forever.

It was these memories that nearly made Jakob lose his resolve, but he stood his ground with trembling legs.

"My lady.." Jakob tightened his grip on the blade's hilt as she drew closer. "I will end your suffering now, so you don't have to cry anymore." The ground shook as Kamui increased speed. "This is all I can do for you…"

Suddenly, Kamui was in front of him, perched on her hind legs and preparing to strike him down.

At the sight of her, covered in the blood of her army, Jakob could only smile and place a hand over his heart.

"I love you, Kamui."

And with a soul wrenching cry, Jakob leapt up and skewered the Wyrmslayer through Kamui's heart. Her screams of agony shook him to his core, but Jakob squeezed eyes shut before yanking it back out. Kamui's blood stained his face and hands, and with a weak cry, her body crumpled to the ground.

Tossing the wretched blade aside, Jakob clung to Kamui as her scales faded into human skin, tears mixing with blood as his screams echoed across the barren battlefield.

"KAMUI! KAMUI!" His eyes stung as blood seeped into them, but Jakob would gladly become blind as penance for what he'd done.

Then, with the lightest of touches, he felt something tug at his waistcoat and gazed down to find Kamui peering up at him, the light returning to her eyes.

"Ja…kob.." Blood dripped from her mouth and her voice was brittle. "I…What have I…?"

"Hush now, Lady Kamui." He whispered, stroking her hair with his trembling, blood soaked hands. "Just close your eyes and everything will be fine." It took all his strength to manage a decent smile. "Your mother, Lilith, and everyone else are waiting for you."

"But…I…." She tried to look over his shoulder, but Jakob kept her in place. "I…don't…"

"Don't say anymore." Jakob shook his head, his voice quivering. "Not another word. Now, just close your eyes for me, alright?" He placed his hand over her eyelids and drew them shut. "Just think of all your families and friends, waiting for you when you wake up."

"Wh..what..about you?" Her breathes were becoming shallower. "Where…will you…be?"

"I'm going to stay right here." Jakob shifted so her head was resting against his chest. "I am not going anywhere, so sleep now, my princess. Sleep." Then, like the numerous times over the years, Jakob rocked her to sleep with a lullaby, his voice low and soothing.

Gradually, Kamui's body became colder but Jakob continued to sing, smiling down at her.

Then, like the fluttering of a bird, he felt Kamui lift her head up to his ear and whisper, "Thank you" before slumping against him, breathing her last.

And the world went still.

Jakob closed his eyes and choked back a sob before slowly finishing the lullaby, placing a kiss on Kamui's forehead as he finished.

"Be at peace, my love." His voice cracked while he buried his face against her neck. "You won't have to cry anymore."

When she woke up, he wouldn't be there.

But she would finally be at peace, surrounded by her loved ones.

Her battle was over, and Jakob tried to use that to comfort himself as he cradled her limp form, surrounded by the bodies of his friends and comrades.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise happier things will be on the horizon. I hoped you enjoyed reading this anyways. Jakob loves Kamui and is loyal to her even beyond death. He knew her dragon rage would carry on until there was nothing else to destroy, and if she regained her senses, she would spiral downwards from her actions. So Jakob knew the only thing he could do for her was to end her suffering and let her be at peace, even if he had to be the one to kill her. And Kamui thanks him for that, knowing it was done out of love and mercy. He allowed her to die peacefully and let the final image she saw before death to be his smiling face and not the bodies of her soldiers.**

 **As I said, happier things will be coming! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
